There Is Love? Between Us
by Yuna ryKn
Summary: Brocon. Tsun-tsun. Adik jatuh cinta kepada kakaknya sendiri? Check this out! Bad at summary. Pairing FeMCxMinato


Yoo. Yuna kembali dengan series baru (series sebelumnya stuck)

With Pairing : FeMCxMC (MinakoxMinato)

* * *

There Is Love? Between Us

© Yuna RyKn

Warnings : OOC, Typo(s) mungkin ada

* * *

Minato POV

Hari ini, Yukari mengajakku pulang bersama. Merasa tidak enak, aku mengiyakannya. Saat aku menuju keluar sekolah, aku melihat Minako. Namun hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, sorot matanya yang biasanya hangat menjadi muram, wajahnya yang ceria sekarang terlihat sedih. Sudah sehari lebih dia tidak menyapaku, bahkan sampai detik ini...

... Ada apa denganmu, Minako?

"Aku kembali" saat aku pulang pun, hanya Minako saja yang tidak menyapaku "selamat datang"  
. padahal sebelumnya kalau aku pulang, dia adalah orang yang pertama menyapaku.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali diajak berjalan-jalan. namun bukan Yukari, melainkan Mitsuru-senpai. Dia bilang padaku dia ingin membicarakan tentang full moon berikutnya jadi aku mengikutinya. Hari ini juga aku melihat Minako, dia menuju ruang guru untuk membenarkan komputer Toriumi-sensei yang kudengar rusak.

Lagi-lagi saat berpas-pasan denganku, Minako hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kuputuskan malam ini akan kutanyakan pada Minako apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sesampainya di dorm, aku menuju lantai 3 dan mengetuk salah satu pintu.

"Ini aku, Minato". Setelah Minako membuka pintu, aku langsung menarik tangan Minako. Aku menuntunnya ke kamarku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak marah, syukurlah...

"Apa?" Minako memulai topik pembicaraan

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini muram. ada apa?" Aku menanyakan itu.

"Kalau kakak hanya ingin bertanya hal itu, aku malas menjawabnya. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." jawabnya dan segera meninggalkan kamarku.

_Apa salahku, Minako...?_

_Apa kakak tidak boleh perhatian kepada adiknya..?_

_..._

* * *

Minako POV

Sekolah hari ini, benar-benar membuat hatiku sesak. Kakak... Kakak pulang bersama Yukari. Lagipula, kenapa memikirkannya? Dia kan kakak kandungku. Kakak juga bilang kalau kakak hanya menaikkan Social Link. Tapi kenapa aku cemburu?

... Ada apa dengan diriku...?

aku masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu tentang apa yang kurasa saat ini.

"Minako-sama" Ditengah perjalanan menuju dorm, seseorang memanggilku. Bukan, seekor naga dalam bentuk manusia.

"Steven" jawabku ketus.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Sampai akhirnya sampai di dorm, aku maupun Steven tidak berbincang lagi.

* * *

_Steven adalah nama Bahamut dalam bentuk manusia. Bahamut adalah mind-guardian Minako. Bahamut juga siswa Gekkoukan High, hanya berbeda homeroom dengan Minako. Semua orang di dorm tahu bahwa Bahamut adalah Guardian Minako._

* * *

"Aku kembali" sahut seseorang dari luar. siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak. Hampir semua penghuni dorm menyalaminya "Selamat Datang" kecuali diriku. Mungkin yang terbaik adalah menghindarinya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sekolah selesai aku diajak menonton film oleh Akihiko-senpai.

"Maukah kau menonton film bersamaku, Minako?" Akihiko-senpai bertanya dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Maaf senpai, tapi aku sedang sibuk" jawabku meninggalkannya. Kulihat sedikit wajahnya yang kecewa.

Biarlah, aku memang sibuk. Sebelum istirahat Toriumi-sensei memintaku membenarkan komputernya sepulang sekolah, jadi saat ini aku harus ke ruang guru. Tak ku sangka di lorong menuju ruang guru kulihat kakak bersama Mitsuru-senpai menuju lobby utama, saat kakak melihatku, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Lagi-lagi hatiku sakit.

*knock knock knock*

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ini aku, Minato".

"Cih, ngapain sih kakak?" gumamku.

Setelah aku membuka pintu, kakak langsung menarik tanganku. Aku tidak memprotesnya.

Ternyata kakak menuntunku ke kamarnya.

"Apa?" Aku memulai pembicaraan

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini muram. ada apa?" Kakak menanyakan itu, ya? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?

"Kalau kakak hanya ingin bertanya hal itu, aku malas menjawabnya. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." jawabku ketus dan segera meninggalkan kamar kakak.

Setelah kembali, Bahamut berbicara kepadaku.

"Minako-sama terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Saya tahu Minako-sama sedang ada masalah dengan Minato-sama. Apa yang Minako-sama rasakan?"

"Tentang kakak..." aku memutus kalimatku

"Ada apa dengan Minato-sama?"

"Setiap aku melihatnya dengan wanita lain, aku... hatiku sakit" jelasku dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Begitu ya..." Bahamut mulai mendekatiku

"Bahamut. ini... apa?" tanyaku yang memeluk dan membasahkan gakurannya dengan air mata.

"Minako-sama jatuh cinta kepada Minato-sama" jawab Bahamuta sambil mengusap kepalaku.

_Aku... jatuh cinta kepada kakak...?_

* * *

Yuna : Yeeaay chap 1 selesaai

Rain : Tolong tanggung jawab terhadap fict satu lagi...

Ichi : Yaaap! Yuna harus tanggung jawab

Yuna : aah! baiklah. tolong Review ya. kalo ngga, tidak akan dilanjutkan. *evil smile*

Rain : Pasti ngancem...


End file.
